Lalatroopsy
The Lalatroopsy dolls are whimsical and like to do bad stuff like murdering. Each doll has a different personality and the fabric used to make him/her. The dolls sometimes like to explode stuff like bombs. They are rag dolls hat can kill each other. These dolls actually respawn when an episode has ended or respawn later when an episode continues. See also: Lalatroopsy (TV Series) Characters This series has lotsa characters. The only thing with more characters is Warrior Cats. Pillow Featherbed- She is a heavy sleeper who likes to take naps 24 hours a day. Crumbs Sugar Cookie- She likes to bake treats for her friends and sometimes she would shoot cookie lasers. Jewel Sparkles- The bossy spoiled princess and likes everything in order. Peanut Big Top- The silly clown who messes up a lot and she likes to drink Mountain Dew. Bea Spells-a-Lot- She's a smartypants and likes to learn and make everyone jealous of her. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff- She has a cold heart and will murder any doll. Spot Splatter Splash- She likes to make a mess with paint and make tons of art. Dot Starlight- She likes to look at the moon and stars all night. Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises- She likes to stalk Forest Evergreen and makes her friends feel better. Storm E. Sky- She is a super rock star and play her guitar very loud. Charlotte Charades- She is mime and she could kill any doll. Blossom Flowerpot- She like to grow flowers and let them die in her house. Forest Evergreen- He likes yo cut down trees and sometimes himself. Ace Fender Bender- He likes to fix the dolls things and likes to explode stuff. Tippy Tumblelina- She likes to dance ballet and she can sometimes shoot beams out of her eyes. Patch Treasurechest- He likes to be a hoarder and refuses to clean his house. Pepper Pots 'N' Pans- She likes to make soup and sometimes likes to burn herself. Marina Anchors- She likes to sail on her sailboat and she can drown any doll if she wants to. Misty Mysterious- She does magic tricks and has magical sparks that can kill any doll. Sahara Mirage- She can grant any doll crazy wishes. Sir Battlescarred- He can kill any doll using his sword. Lady Stillwaiting- She lives in a beautiful castle to make Jewel Sparkles jealous. Berry Jars 'N' Jam- She likes to make pancakes for her friends and likes to electrocute herself by putting a fork in the toaster. Sunny Side Up- She lives on a farm and sometimes likes to do her chores. Suzette La Sweet- She likes to eat pastries and lives in a huge palace. Peppy Pom Poms- She likes to cheer lead very loud so the other dolls' ears bleed. Ember Flicker Flame- She likes to put out fire and sometimes plays with fire. Holly Sleighbells- She gives Christmas joy to all the dolls. Swirly Figure Eight- She likes to practice on the ice and loves to slip on it. Pix E. Flutters- She likes to fly and bump into stuff. Prairie Dusty Trails- She likes to ride on a stick horse and shout "Yee-Haw!" Coral Sea Shells- She likes to swim in the water as a mermaid and likes to get eaten by a shark. Scarlet Riding Hood- She likes to walk in the forest and talks to wolves. Little Bah Peep- She likes to lose her sheep and kills any doll she sees. Tuffet Miss Muffet- She likes to eat curds until her stomach explodes. Curls 'N' Locks- She likes to eat lots of porridge 15 times a day. Pete R. Canfly- He loves to bump into stuff as he flies just like Pix E. Flutters. Snowy Fairest- She likes to keep her house neat and sometimes likes to talk to animals. Cinder Slippers- She likes to plan balls for the other dolls. Prince Handsome- He has very good manners but sometimes he forgets. Alice in Lalaloopsyland- She thinks her tea parties are better than Crumbs Sugar Cookie's. Wacky Hatter- He likes to act silly just like Peanut Big Top. Candy Broomsticks- She likes to eat lots of candy and kill the dolls who take her candy. Cotton Hoppalong- She likes to act like a bunny by hopping. Sprouts Sunshine- She likes to make baskets pretty if the baskets are not, she burns them. Toffee Cocoa Cuddles- She eats 75 chocolate bars a day and make her stomach explode. Mango Tiki Wiki- She likes to host a leau and make it go wrong. Harmony B. Sharp- She likes to sing super loud. Feather Tell-a-Tale- She likes to braid hair and read stories. Kat Jungle Roar- She ca roar very loud and go on safaris. Ivory Ice Crystals- She likes to freeze other dolls. Bun Bun Sticky Icing- She likes to make cinnamon buns and throw them at the other dolls. Jelly Wiggle Jiggle- She make different kinds of gelatin even gross ones such as cheese. Cherry Crisp Crust- She can bake lots of pies for other dolls. Scoops Waffle Cone- She makes tons of ice cream and drives an ice cream truck. Dyna Might- She likes to save the other dolls from danger but sometimes forgets. Pickles B.L.T- She has a diner and likes to make Pickle Burgers. Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn- She likes to murder the other dolls. Bubble Smack 'N' Pop- She likes to blow bubbles with her gum making them large enough to trap any doll inside it. Toasty Sweet Fluff- She likes to give big squishy hugs and choke the other dolls with them. Twist E. Twirls- She likes to eat licorice and and twirl around until she falls down. Sugar Fruit Drops- She eats lots of sugary candy such as gumdrops. Sand E. Starfish- She likes to swim under water and just like Coral Sea Shells she likes to get eaten by a shark. April Sunsplash- She loves rainbows and goes to see whats at the end of them. Cloud E. Sky- She is very shy but can kill if something goes bad like fighting. Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy- She likes to eat meringue cookies and throw them at every doll. Choco Whirl Swirl-She eats lots of marble cake. Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze- She likes to try to kill Crumbs Sugar Cookie. Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble- She eats 100 donuts a day. Lucky Lil' Bug- She likes to fly high and kill herself. Haley Galaxy- She rides an UFO and traps every doll inside it. Mint E. Stripes- She eats lots of peppermints a day. Confetti Carnivale- She likes to plan masquerade balls and ruin Cinder Slipper's life. Teddy Honey Pots- She eats lots of honey. Winter Snowflake- She loves the snow and eats the yellow snow sometimes. Peggy Seven Seas- She likes to sail the seas and kill Patch Treasurechest. Goldie Luxe- She likes gold. Mari Golden Petals- She likes to plan parties and annoy Peanut Big Top. Smile E. Wishes- She likes to collect teeth. Yuki Kimono- She is a Japanese doll and likes cherry blossoms. Velvet B. Mine- She throws red velvet cake at every doll. Rosebud Longstem- She likes to eat roses. Bluebell Dewdrop- She likes to shoot bluebells out of her eyes. Happy Daisy Crown- She likes to make daisy crowns and necklaces. May Little Spring- She likes to kill chicks. Ocean Seabreeze- She likes to shoot bubbles out of her head. Pearly Seafoam- She does the same as Ocean Seabreeze. Candle Slice O' Cake- She likes to sing Happy Birthday. Frost I.C. Cone- She likes to eat snow cones. Star Magic Spells- She likes wizard magic. Queenie Red Heart- She has not love hearts whatsoever. Sweetie Candy Ribbon- She likes loads of sugar. Furry Grrs-a-Lot- She scares every doll by roaring so loud. Boo Scaredy Cat- She likes to yell "BOO!" Squiggles 'N' Shapes- She plans on killing Spot Splatter Splash. Trace E. Doodles- The most evil chalk doll. Noelle Northpole- She spreads Christmas joy like Holly Sleighbells. Mona Arch Wings- She can fly really fast and can kill. Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds- Like Tippy Tumblelina, she can dance ballet and shoots beams out of her eyes. Whirly Stretchy Locks- She can stretch her hair far and strangles any doll with it. Grapevine Stripes- She likes Jolly Ranchers. Blush Pink Pastry- She can eat lots of pastries like Suzette La Sweet. Whistle Kick 'N' Score- She likes to play soccer and is a soccer star. Fluffy Pouncy Paws- She can pounce at any doll. Cherie Prim 'N' Proper- She's all primped up. Royal T. Honeystripes- She is a bee and can sting any doll. Strings Pick 'N' Strum- She can play her guitar so loud. Sticks Boom Crash- She can bang her drums really loud. Keys Sharps 'N' Flats- She is a piano star. Seed Sunburst- She loves the season of spring. June Seashore- Summer is her favorite season. Autumn Spice- She really loves fall. Sweater Snowstorm- She loves the cold weather which winter is her favorite season. Water Mellie Seeds- She likes to eat watermelons. Pina Tropi-Caille- She likes pineapples and eats them with the pines on them. Tangerine Citrus Zest- She likes to juggle tangerines. Tart Berry Basket- She loves to eat berries. Tress Twist 'N' Braid- She can style hair. Plum Flitter Flutter- She can fly fast as a bullet. Darling Brightside- Her hair is like Dyna Might's!!! Pizza Cutie Pie- She eats loads of pizza. Patty Burgers 'N' Buns- She loves burgers. Anna Double Scoops- She loves lots of ice cream. Fries Curls "N' Crinkles- She eats lots of fries. Surprise Party Curls- She makes parties an explosive surprise. Whimsy Sugar Puff- She loves to eat loads of cotton candy and sugar. The Littles- The siblings of some of the dolls and like to kill. [[Warrior Cats|'Warrior Cats']]- They get involved in the fights. Other Characters [[Dora the Explorer|'Dora the Explorer']] [[Stupid Sofia the Stupid First|'Stupid Sofia the Stupid First']] [[Elmo Gang|'Elmo Gang']] Category:Evil Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Dumb Stuff Category:Toys Category:Stupid things Category:Cringe